


Taking the Plunge

by Lady_of_Rohan



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Affection, Cute, Feelings, Gift Giving, Honor, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Rohan/pseuds/Lady_of_Rohan
Summary: Mipha left many remarkable gifts behind for the Hylian Champion, but Sidon has one more yet to offer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got randomly inspired to write this piece, after seeing how adorable Sidon is. Ah, late night ideas... I suppose I can blame my undying love for Abe Sapien for my sudden affection towards him. Fish boys, why.
> 
> This is the first time I've written outside of my main fandom in years.

_Beloved sister, Mipha... bless me with your strength._  
  
The Zora prince, while typically stoic, was fidgeting slightly awaiting his visitor. After the night's festivities over the re-taking of the Divine Beast Vah Ruta, and the remarkable victory that saved their people from torrential rain, Sidon had requested a private meeting with the Hylian Champion himself.  
  
Perhaps a bit surprisingly, Link had politely obliged. It was no wonder Mipha had cared for him so dearly. Even when he should be utterly exhausted and enjoying rest after such a grueling day and an earned celebration, he seemed only to think of the well-being of others.  
  
Glancing up at the serene statue of his immortalized sister, reverently erected at the center of their Domain, Sidon's hands clasped together, bowing his head in her presence. Something told him that she was by his side, somehow... showing her undying love and support, that this was the proper thing to do.  
  
It was selfish, perhaps, but Sidon would never forgive himself if he let this opportune moment pass. It seemed fateful that their paths had crossed with the Champion to begin with. And if there was anything he'd learned from Mipha's passing...  
  
His swimming thoughts halted by footsteps approaching the courtyard, Sidon lifted his head, a winning smile upon his features at their Hero's arrival.  
  
"Link!" Sidon met him halfway, bending low to embrace him. He noticed the man reciprocated, but only after a few long moments. Likely not used to physical affection, which made sense, all things considered. "Thank you for meeting with me on this eve'. I know you must be tired..."  
  
"I don't sleep much, honestly," the blond replied, once Sidon had let him go. He looked rather fetching in a tunic that they'd gifted him, simple white and vaguely luminescent. "I feel like I've done that enough for everyone in Hyrule."  
  
"A fair statement," Sidon chuckled, hoping he sounded sincere rather than nervous. "I can't possibly fathom."  
  
A hundred year slumber... and yet, he appeared no different for it. Ageless.  
  
Link looked around, then, hands upon his hips, surely noticing the lack of guards patrolling at such an early hour. Sidon had sent them away, assuring them that it was a meeting for he and Link's ears only. Of course, he took note that Link still carried a small knife, kept in a sheath around his waist belt. Always prepared. Though their city should be free of danger, now, Sidon couldn't help but admire such keenness and willingness to fight, should ill befall them at any moment.  
  
Such were the ways of a warrior.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Link asked, brow vaguely creased, looking up to meet his gaze.  
  
"Not at all," Sidon beamed. "How could anything be wrong when we've been so blessed?"  
  
At that, he caught a faint flush to Link's otherwise pallid cheeks. By Gods, he'd embarrassed him.  
  
"My apologies," he said, giving a wave of his finned arms. "I'm gushing... I'll speak plainly."  
  
It was now or never, like diving head-first into deep water, not knowing what awaited him. Sink or swim.  
  
Sidon cleared his throat, his strong voice carrying across the courtyard.  
  
"As you may know, by the armor made for you by my sister... she cared very deeply for you. But there is something else that I've kept safe all these years..." Reaching into a small satchel around his waist, Sidon pulled out a tiny object, holding it up with thumb and index finger for the Champion to see. "Mipha also made you this."  
  
Link's eyes grew wide, mouth slightly open as he stared. Stunned speechless.  
  
"She was quite serious, and before her passing, entrusted it to me. I suppose I was the only one who knew. Poor Muzu, as you can imagine, would have probably dropped dead from the sheer shock."  
  
At last, Link spoke, looking more than a little nervous. That made two of them.  
  
"A... ring?"  
  
"Yes," Sidon said, now gently, less excitable. "It's made from the scale of a species of fish, long extinct since the Calamity. Hard as a diamond, and just as shimmering. Some say that when worn, the scale shows the face of your beloved."  
  
Link remained quiet, staring at the sparkling ring delicately held by the Zora.  
  
"I've taken it upon myself to gift this to you, as Mipha would have wanted. That is, if you will accept it."  
  
Silence fell between them, for a time. Sidon was motionless, observing the myriad of expressions passing over the other man's face. Eventually, he looked up at him and smiled mildly.  
  
"I... yeah, of course."  
  
That ring glowing prettily in the light emitting from Mipha's statue, Sidon got down on one knee before Link.  
  
"If I may have your hand?"  
  
It was near impossible for a Zora to blush, at least visibly, but Sidon was feeling a distinctive change in temperature as he knelt there on the ground. Still, he managed to smile. When Link extended his right hand, Sidon gently took it, now nearly on eye-level with him.  
  
"Dearest Link..." he began, "it is with great honor that I grant you this ring. Crafted by the hands of Mipha herself. Remember her... remember her undying strength and her healing. And perhaps... remember me. I pray that when all of this has ended, that I may see you again."  
  
A brief sadness passed over his features, then, playing it off with a chuckle. "I suppose it's a Zora's fate to fall head over heels for our Hero. But... when all is said and done, perhaps we can... spend some time together."  
  
Sidon couldn't quite read his features, but there was something like hope, or perhaps remembrance, reflecting in Link's pale blue eyes.  
  
The ring was slipped upon the middle finger of Link's right hand, as was Zora tradition. In ancient times, supposedly the swiftest passage of blood straight to the heart. Sidon admired the adornment, Link's hand held within his. Naturally, it fit perfectly... his sister's attention to detail always remarkable.  
  
Sidon stood, then, but was again bending over to accommodate for their stark height difference. Discarding his nerves, the slight hitch of breath from his gills, his hands were placed on either side of Link's face. Leaning in, he planted a kiss upon his forehead. A blessing, of sorts. Upon the lips was too forward, perhaps obscene. Cheek, too traditional. As his lips pressed to the softness of his hairline, it somehow felt right.  
  
When he pulled away, Link's cheeks were distinctively pink.  
  
"Thank you," the Champion said, almost a whisper.  
  
"It's been an honor."  
  
Silence fell between the two of them, each of them seemingly unsure of what to say. So, Sidon bid him farewell, feeling a bit like he'd been caught in a whirlpool.  
  
When their brief meeting had ended, Link returning back to his quarters for the morning, Sidon found himself lingering near Mipha. A comfort, a reminder... and perhaps a promise as he gazed upon her grace. She'd lived with such a secret for so long... and the Zora prince felt a bit of the ache she must have had within her heart.  
  
Little did Sidon know, that as Link admired that brilliant ring before he drifted off to sleep, the visage he would see was that of a prince.


End file.
